


PJO x HQ Drabbles and Odds and Bits

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random bits and such, angst mostly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Just little bits that take place in a HQ x PJO verse they're probs gonna be all random and all over the place but also focus on certain characters throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in Mexico with no internet and this is the result. I didn't have time to edit so I hope it's okay! It's gonna be a collection of random fics kinda but you'll know when it's interconnected! Romance and battles to come!
> 
> Also, I haven't read PJO in a while, so I may be a bit off with some things, but I'm working to fix it! Enjoy!

The first time Tsukki had met the renowed son of Hades, he wasn't exactly impressed.

During his first summer as a member of Camp Half-Blood, he was on the tour given to new half-bloods alongside his friend Yamaguchi and two other half-bloods he'd come to know as Hinata Shoyou son of Hermes and Haiba Lev son of Ares.

The tour had been pretty typical, up until they reached the area where the cabins were located. 

Their guide was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, a camper by the name of Sugawara Koushi who had been at Camp Half-Blood since he was 11 years old and now at the age of 17 was now the oldest member of the Aphrodite Cabin. 

Suga, as he preferred to be called, gave them a brief history of the camp overall as well as an explaintion of how the defeat of Chronos the summer before lead to more cabins began to be added to the camp, giving places to half-bloods whose parents are gods or goddesses outside the twelve olympians.

As they walked along the cabins Suga pointed out which God or Goddess each cabin was for as well as telling them which camper was the leader of each cabin respectively.

They were nearing the end of the tour when one cabin stuck out more than the rest. In front of said cabin stood three people, one who noticed the group and began to excitedly wave Suga down.

"It's not even Halloween," Tsukki mumbled, a resounding chuckle coming from Suga as he lead them forward to what looked like a poor attempt at a fake haunted house. 

"They're enthusiastic," Suga said with a soft smile. "As you can probably tell this is the Hades' cabin." 

If Tsukki was being honest, it almost lookd like a crypt. The front of the cabin had stone pillars, fake spider webs hanging all about, and coffins and gravestones galore, what looked like fairy lights strung all about the place and outlining each gravestone and coffin. The final touch being a sign that read 'Graveyard' on a post put in front of the small fence circling the whole ensemble. 

Suga lead the makeshift group to the three boys who were facing them now, the one who had called them over bouncing excitedly in place.

Tsukki wondered if all three were sons of Hades, or if it was just one or two of the people present. 

The one who was bouncing everywhere didn't look like he'd be a typical son of Hades. Tsukki didn't try to read too much into what the 'typical' child of a god would be. Many looked at Tsukki himself and often didn't even think he'd be the son of Apollo. 

The energetic boy grabbed ahold of Suga when he was close enough and pulled him forward excitedly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're just in time! Kuroobro let me add some new coffins and we're about to test them out!" 

He motioned to three coffins laying against the fence, resting just to the side of the Graveyard sign.

Hinata and Lev gasped and moved forward excitedly, eyes sparkling as they were prone to with Yamaguchi and Tsukki following just behind them.

"Bokuto," the shorter of the dark haired boys standing in front of the Hades cabin intervened. He was looking back at the new campers, grey-blue eyes as piercing as a hawks. "we should introduce ourselves first."

Sheepisly, the other boy grinned before releasing Suga. "Sorry 'Kaashi!" 

Turning back toward Tsukki and the others, Bokuto grinned and placed both hands on his hips. 

"Nice to meetcha I'm Bokuto Koutarou leader of the Hephaestus cabin! If you ever need help feel free to ask! I hope you like being here!"

Bokuto wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, the sleeves were rolled up displaying the boy's well built arms, a pair of well worn jeans, both stained with lots of oil and soot marks. A utility belt was around his waist, a owl buckle keeping the belt in place. If anything, his hair was his most defining feature, the black and white locks spiked up, almost resembling an owl. 

Without missing a beat, the other boy, the one Bokuto called 'kaashi' continued.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm a son of Athena and this is my third year at the camp. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Though he seemed to be quieter than the other two, Akaashi holds   
himself in a way that demanded your attention. 

Without a doubt he was beautiful, with soft short black locks a pale complexion and those all seeing blue-grey eyes. He too wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans, though his were stainless and without tears. Tsukki also noted the silver braclet he wore, owls carved into the metal in a beautiful design. 

The last boy strode forward, stopping next to Akaashi and Bokuto. He was of similar build to Bokuto, though not as buff, and his complexion was tanner. His dark eyes were almost cat like and his hair looked so disheveled Tsukki almost wondered how much gel he used to get his hair to stand up in such a way.

He wore a black and red striped hoodie, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows showing off his forearms. His black skinny jeans made his legs look nicer than Tsukki was willing to admit and helped show off his height.

Tsukki was startled when he looked back up and found the boy staring right at him. 

Tsukki could feel the blush coming, but refused to back down, still meeting the other's gaze defiantly.

Grinning, the boy lifted a hand in a wave. "I'm Kuroo Testsuro, resident son of Hades, leader of the Hades cabin and this is my third year here as well." He paused, noticing Lev and Hinata both had hands raised, their eyes practically sparkling.

Kuroo points at Hinata first. "Yes, chibi?"

"Can you talk to ghosts?!" Hinata asks excitedly almost looking like Bokuto had not long ago as he bounced in place. 

"Maybe," Kuroo replies with a small smile and shrug, Hinata deflating at the neutral answer. "Alright beanpole, what's your question?"

"Do you have to use a lot of hairspray to get your hair like that?" Lev asks motioning to the way Kuroo's hair seems to defy gravity. 

Suga and Bokuto start laughing, even Akaashi chuckles as Kuroo scowls, hand going over his hair protectively.

"Oi, Oi! It does this naturally!"

Hinata looks at Lev then back at Kuroo before he gasps. "Did you get cursed by an angry ghost? Is that why your hair is like that?!"

Bokuto begins howling, Suga is trying to choke back his laughter while Akaashi just shakes his head with a small smile. 

"No, nobody cursed me chibi." A sigh of defeat leaves Kuroo's mouth. "C'mon Bo, let's show them the new coffins so I can get back to work." 

"Yeah, yeah, on it bro." Catching his breath Bokuto walks over to the coffin that is laying closest to the Graveyard signpost. It looks like it's made of stone, the front of the coffin reading: Goldy the XXI may he "Just keep swimming". 

Bokuto reaches behind Goldy the XXI's coffin, grabbing a cord which he holds aloft for a second before he lets out an ear piercing whistle. 

In a flash, a bronze object lands on Bokuto's arm. Tsukki has to blink twice, he hears even Yamaguchi gasp as they all gaze in awe of the mechanical great horned owl that sits on Bokuto's arm it's head titled and large orb like eyes blinking at it's owner confusedly. 

Bokuto lightlty holds up the cord to the bird's beak, the whirl of gears and a light machine like trill coming from the owl as it takes the end of the cord in it's beak, the plug resting just in it's mouth. 

"Just a little power please Fukuro." 

The owl flaps it's metal wings, showing off the intricate and beautiful detailing that went into it's body, before it settles again. 

Everyone seems to be holding their breath, all eyes focused on Fukuro. Suddenly, Fukuro's eyes light up as does Goldy the XXI's coffin and the two coffins next to Goldy the XXI's as well. 

Tsukki feels himself blinking in disbelief, Hinata and Lev are practically vibrating in place again in excitement, Yamaguchi is looking on in awe and even Suga looks impressed. 

"Isn't it amazing?" A voice comes from just over his shoulder making Tsukki jump slightly. 

Kuroo grins when Tsukki looks back at him. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He hadn't heard the other boy move, let alone seen him. It was almost like Kuroo was a ghost, moving without making a sound.

Tsukki hums his agreement, looking back over at Fukuro. "Yeah it's amazing."

"And yet you don't look too impressed Glasses." 

"This is my impressed face." 

Tsukki expected an angry response as his sarcasm was prone to inciting, but he he's caught off guard when Kuroo chuckles. 

Stubbornly Tsukki remains firmly facing forward not giving the other the satisfaction of his attention. 

"Good job!" Bokuto coos at Fukuro, patting the bird lovingly before he grins. "Alright! These coffins are motion censored, who wants to give them a try?"

Hinata rushes forward without hesitation waving his hand in front of each coffin, two makeshift zombies popping out of the first two and a huge goldfish with x's for eyes popping out of Goldy the XXI's coffin. 

This time, he hears the barely there rustle of cloth as Kuroo walks forward wiping away fake tears. 

"Oh Goldy the XXI how we miss you! You died so young!"

"You said that for every Goldy that's died Kuroo-san." Akaashi says dryly. "And yet, you still make the mistake of letting Bokuto-san watch your fish whenever you leave."

"Hey!" Bokuto puffs out his chest. "It's not my fault Fukuro wants to play with the fish! Who am I to keep a bird from making a fish friend?!"

Akaashi shakes his head, whether it's in disappointment or out of humor Tsukki can't tell. 

Kuroo merely laughs, his hyena laugh oddly endearing as it is startling. Tsukki may not have known Kuroo long, but the laugh seemed to fit the boy for all the odds and bits he was.

Lev and Yamaguchi move forward to exam the rest of the Hades decorations while Hinata goes over to Fukuro, Bokuto taking out the plug so Hinata can boldy pet the machine. 

Tsukki is content to stand nearby, watching as the group mingles for a bit before Suga pulls away from his conversation with Akaashi. 

"Well, as exciting as this has been, we have to wrap this tour up before lunch!" Suga gently urges the new campers together before he waves at Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo. "See you guys at the pavillion!"

Akaashi and Bokuto wave back, but Kuroo boldly approaches the group before they can leave.

"Hey, I know you guy's know us now, but isn't it only fair we get to know your names too?"

He's still shamelessly staring at Tsukki as he says this.

Suga's eyes widen as he lightly snaps. "That's right! I forgot to introduce them!" 

He points to each person in turn. "This is Lev Haiba, Hinata Shoyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei." 

Satisfied, Kuroo gives them a grin and a wave, Tsukki doesn't miss the wink either. "See ya later." He walks back to Akaashi and Bokuto, both who wave again.

"Okay guys, we're headed to..." Suga continues to lead them on, Hinata and Lev waving back until the other three boys can no longer be seen. 

Walking away, Tsukki swears he can still feel the eyes of Kuroo on his back.

Needless to say, he isn't too impressed with the bedheaded son of Hades, at least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much to everyone for your support! Especially to everyone who subscribed, gave kudos, and commented! I really appreciate it!
> 
> The tags have been updated, and I'll keep making sure to update the tags as chapters are added. 
> 
> Now, this isn't meant to be just one story, but more a collection of drabbles focusing on different things and characters in this verse, so it'll probably end up as more of a collection of stories, each focusing on different characters with each story spanning over a single chapter or even over several chapters.
> 
> I want to keep it kinda open so if I feel like exploring or writing about one character without worrying about getting stuck, I can do that and then find my way back to any other characters or stories I may get stuck on without worrying if it'll effect anything or everything overall.
> 
> Okay, enough of my rambling xD this chapter happens directly after the first one and yes, character death is mentioned so be warned! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kuroo couldn't help but feel odd after seeing Tsukishima Kei. It wasn't a bad kind of odd, but a nostalgic and slightly painful kind of odd more than anything.

The boy had caught his interest from the get go, but learning he was a Tsukishima had kinda thrown Kuroo off. 

Once the newbies and Suga were out of sight, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look.

"So that's Akiteru's brother. They look alike." Akaashi was the one who broke the silence, saying what they had all been thinking.

Kuroo had to agree. While Kei didn't look exactly like Akiteru with his thinner build and lighter hair, there were little things that stood out like their matching honey brown eyes and noses among other things.

Kuroo wondered if Kei would have the same grin as Akiteru. A smile that was big and wide, the image of happiness despite all the craziness that had transpired or the pain the boy was silently suffering. 

Though it had already been a year or so since the war last summer, the losses they had suffered still stung. It was never easy losing comrades, no matter how much time had passed.

Kuroo found himself touching his necklace, fingers curled around the third bead where Akiteru's name among the others lost last summer, was forever inscribed.

Memories flashed through Kuroo's mind, Akiteru's face, a small sad smile on it as he laid dying in the arm's of his boyfriend coming foremost since that had been the last time Kuroo had seen him.

Closing his eyes, Kuroo breathed out deeply. He felt the warmth of Bokuto's hand on his shoulder, a silent show of support. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were of the few who knew what had really happened when Kuroo, Kageyama and Oikawa had gone on to defeat Chronos and his supporters. 

It hadn't been easy when Kuroo and Tenma who had showed up in the midst of the battle were faced with Akiteru, who helped save the camp though it had cost him his life.

In the few minutes he had left Akiteru had asked for them to keep an eye over his brother if they could.

He had mentioned that he didn't know at the time whether or not Kei would attend Camp Half-Blood, but if he did for them to not let him be alone.

"K-kei, he's a very closed off person," Akiteru had gasped. "He's afraid of getting too invested, of caring too much and getting hurt."

Kuroo had nodded understandingly as he choked back tears, Tenma not even nodding as he just stared in shock at the boy laying in his lap, his eyes never leaving Akiteru's pale face and misty eyes.

"We'll keep an eye on him if he comes." Kuroo promised, voice choked up as Tenma seemed to come to, nodding alongside Kuroo. 

"Of course we'll watch out for Kei." Tenma agreed hoarsely. "He's famiy."

"Thank you Tetsu, Ten." Akiteru mumbled blinking tiredly up at Tenma as he tried to widen his smile. Tenma's hot tears fell on his face though Akiteru couldn't tell.

"N-now...y-you're all safe. That's what matters." Akiteru trembled as he brought his hands over Tenma's, gripping with what little strength he had on the hand that rested on his chest just over his heart. With shaking fingers Tenma's other hand stroked Akiteru's hair gently.

"Gods, I hate you so much." Tenma sobbed leaning down over Akiteru as he peppered kisses all over his face.

Kuroo turned away respectively, but he didn't miss the whispered "I love you's" the couple shared.

Kuroo shivered at the memory. It still seemed as if it had just happened yesterday, as if he could turn around and the camp would be as it was before with everyone here alive and well, thoughts of battle and betrayal far from anyone's mind.

Bokuto patted his shoulder once again firmly before he wrapped his arm around Kuroo, giving him a squeeze before letting go. 

He understood just how much this meant to Kuroo, especially since Akiteru had been the first one to accept Kuroo and got others to give Kuroo a chance. 

"We shouldn't judge anyone just because of who their parents are." Akiteru had said firmly staring down the other cabin leaders. "No child is their parent, and every person is different. We shouldn't judge people because of what they appear to be and we shouldn't judge someone before we get to know them." 

So many people had been afraid at the prospect of having another child of one of the Big 3 present at the camp, especially a child of Hades.

Children of Hades were known for living and dying in tragic ways and many believed they brought tragedy everwhere with them.

So, when Akiteru had befriended Kuroo he had given the boy a chance which is something he hadn't had in a very, very, long time and Kuroo couldn't help but be thankful.

Kuroo regarded the older boy as a mentor and a brother. The skills he had taught the boy from archery to volleyball forever ingrained in him.

Kuroo wanted to be able to be there, not only for Kei, but for other demigods who needed someone to be there.

For the demigods who needed a chance.

Absently, Kuroo wondered if Kei knew how to play volleyball. He looked over at his friends. Bokuto and Akaashi stood there patiently, Fukuro having flow off again. 

Kuroo took another deep breath, letting it out slowly as he stretched his arms out.

"I can't wait to see what kind of person Kei is." Kuroo told them honestly. 

Bokuto and Akaashi couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, still linked to chapters one and two! We're still following Tsukki's story! I know there's a lot of like, plot development happening, but I wanna set the stage before we get into fun camp activities (muwahaha), quests and battles! Please bear with me for a bit longer! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this angst fest!
> 
> And thanks again for coming by!!

Tsukishima Kei was 5 years old the first time Akiteru had told him he was the son of a God.

At first, Kei had thought it was all fun and games, never giving it a second thought.

He didn't think much of it when every other night Akiteru began to tell him at length about Greek mythology, the other nights filled with tales about the dinosaurs Kei loved so much.

Akiteru was 4 years older than Kei and younger Kei thought the world of his older, wiser and stronger brother.

In his eyes his precious aniki was his hero, the one person who would never let him down.

Akiteru had filled in the place their parents had left as their human father was never around and their mother had ended up sick and was often bed ridden.

While their father had truly been absent in every sense of the word, only coming by every so often to check on the family, his once present smile and warmness disappeared over time turning into a grimance and coldness that kept everyone at a distance, bridges forming that could never be crossed.

Their mother on the other hand hadn't alway been a fragile sickly woman. Kei had a vague memory of when she would hold both of her sons close in a warm embrace, her soft and clear voice carrying throughout their house as she sang them lullabies.

Then, Harumi Tsukishima had been lively a woman with a pale complex, a warm smile and blonde hair so fine it seemed to sparkle like gold in the sunlight. Like her sons she was tall but unlike her gangly sons she had grown into her height with ease and carried herself gracefully.

She had been a professional singer before, but after having Akiteru had settled down and was determined to be the best mother she could be, tackling motherhood like she did everything else - head on with nothing but a positive outlook. 

There were parts of her nobody but the closest family members and family friends like Kei's best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi knew.

One such thing was how her freckles would only show during the summertime, prompting her to lightly squeeze Tadashi's cheeks when they were gardening saying how they were twins now. Tadashi would laugh, and blush in delight his insecurity about having so many freckles easing a bit. 

The first time he had met Kei was because the boy had stood up for him against bullies who had mentioned among other things that Tadashi's freckles looked dumb, so hearing from Kei's mom who was the prettiest person he knew that she loved his freckles and couldn't wait till they were matching again come summer meant the world to the boy.

After she had gotten so sick that she could barely lift her head off the mattress she would barely be able to talk her voice now only a mumbled whisper that was still fresh in Kei's mind.

The silence was more profound than ever the sicker she got. The once lively house haunted with the laugther of children and the songs their mother sang whether it be while she worked in the garden or to her children would never come to life again in those white washed walls.

Akiteru had taken it upon himself to take care of Kei, teaching him what he could and making sure Kei had all the love and support he could possibly give. 

What Kei didn't know at the time was his brother was suffering though one would never guess since Akiteru's grin hid all the pain the boy endured.

Whenever the past was mentioned, the first thing that would come to Kei's mind would be the house they grew up in.

It wasn't anything grand, just a two story house, white walls with a brown roof. 

Up front there was a porch, the third step up always squeaking under foot and a rarely used porch swing in place with the chains rusted. 

Out back a small garden was present, never dying out over the years as Tadashi had taken it upon himself to teach Kei about gardening. 

The whole of the Tsukishima property was a little over an acre big, but the rest lay unused and overrun with grass.

Their house had been on the outskirts of town, their nearest neighbors being the Yamaguchi family that lived in a farm a little under a mile way.

Kei wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not that Tadashi also turned out to be a demigod, but, he was grateful for it. 

When it came time to decide what he was going to do between going with his estranged father, his only living relative or going off to Camp Half-Blood he had been torn.

Younger Kei would've leapt at the opportunity to go to the infamous Camp Half-Blood, but Kei at 13 didn't know if he could handle going to the place his brother had made his home before he ultimately passed away.

Kei couldn't help but resent that Akiteru had choosen to stay at camp year round since Kei was 8 years old, stating that he did it to protect his brother and their mom. 

He had left Kei alone, though he wrote frequently and called often at first over time it had dwindled down from weekly calls, to bi weekly calls the second year, monthly calls the third year and in the fourth year an occasional letter came through and most times the letters weren't even more than a few sentences in length and never really answering the questions Kei asked when he did on occasion respond.

Not long ago Akiteru had actually come back home, and the visit had shocked Kei entirely.

But then in a blink the week he came for was over and he was gone again not even weeks later they would get word of Akiteru's death, Akiteru's boyfriend Tenma Udai having brought them the news himself.

Tenma had come with Akiteru when he had visited and Kei couldn't find it in himself to dislike the boy.

Though the tension had been obvious between the brothers Tenma had taken it in stride and had actually eased them both, along with the help of Yamaguchi who had come by as usual to find Akiteru and Tenma there.

When Tenma had shown up, the day of his mom's funeral, face even more grim than usual and case in his hands Kei had immediately felt dread. 

The Tenma he knew had been all smiles, so seeing the boy uncharacteristically grim, even more than what was general at a funeral, had set off every alarm bell possible in Kei's head.

After all was said and done, Tenma had asked if they could talk. Kei nodded his assent and together they walked in to the kitchen once they got back from the graveyard.   
The house was quieter than ever before.

Everything was still raw for Kei, he was still hurting and for once he wished he had filtered himself when the first thing he had told Tenma when they were alone was: "Oh, so he's too good to even come home to bury our mother?" 

Immediately Tenma's face fell, a look of hurt covering it, the bags under the boy's eyes and the tired lines across his face becoming more apparent. 

He looked like Kei felt.

Taking a shuddering breath, Tenma seemed to compose himself.

"He can't..." Tenma whispered before he held the case out, hands shaking. "I'm sorry Kei, Akiteru's gone." 

Numbness. Shock. Confusion.

Seeing that Kei was having a hard time processing what was going on Tenma had put the case down on the kitchen table and gently urged Kei to sit down. 

He had also looked for Yamaguchi, who bless his heart, immediately went on the defensive, but at a small shake of Kei's head, Yamaguchi backed down but still stood firm by Kei's side.

"He's...gone?" Kei whispered. Not sure what that had meant, but also sure that somewhere else in this cursed world Akiteru Tsukishima was alone and buried 6 feet under the ground like his mother.

Tenma nodded. "He died during the war this summer." His voice was soft, but hard. "He left this for you."

Tenma pushed the case back over to Kei, leaving it for the boy to open now or at a later time.

"I know you were distant," Tenma continued. "But he really did love you. Everything he did, he did with all of you first in mind."

Processing, processing, Gods why was he having such a hard time. Kei felt himself shaking. His brother had been gone for the last few years, so why wasn't this easier to accept?

Because, his traitorous mind provided, while before he had been gone you knew he was here, somewhere out there, but here.

But now he was truly gone, his entire existence nothing but a memory for all those who had known him.

Now, he's really gone. Now, you're really alone, the last Tsukishima.

Kei, despite everything had never not loved his brother, not even when he had pulled away to a barely there presence, not even when Kei had come to face with a tall stranger, face full of fear and hope the brother Kei knew now grown up.

Sure, he couldn't help that he had felt betrayed but it didn't mean that he hadn't cared.

Depite everything, Akiteru was still his hero.

"Kei," Tenma looked at the boy, face still daunt, but his eyes determined. "I... I don't know how much Akiteru told you, but, you can ask me anything. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

They stayed up late into the night, talking and talking. 

"I don't know what you're gonna do," Tadashi told him, still by Kei's side taking a break to stand up and stretch. "But, whether you go to camp or stay, I'll be with you. We'll fight together." 

Tadashi's loyalty was comforting, a reminder that he truly wasn't alone.

They settled down to sleep, the next day Tenma left, telling Kei if he needed him that he'd come back. 

Tenma didn't hesitate to hug the boy, Kei hugging back just as tight. Not even Tadashi could understand the pain the two boys felt.

Once Tenma was long gone, a faded form in the distance, months having come and gone of Kei and Tadashi trudging on as they continued to attend school, Kei never struggling for needs as his dad sent money whenever the boy asked. 

They had been sitting in the Tsukishima kitchen, working on their homework, the last assignment of the year when Kei looked over at his longest friend and sole confident.

"I want to go to camp." was all Kei said. He wasn't sure what lay ahead, but he was done looking behind. 

His mom's protection was gone so the boys didn't have long before monsters would lock on to them and while Tenma had given them ambrosia and taught them the basics of fighting, the odds of them being able to fight off the monsters was still slim.

Tadashi still had the dagger Tenma had given him, a permanent addition to his wardrobe with the blad doubling as a gardening hand shovel . He looked up at Kei and nodded. "Let's do this. I'll go and pack." 

They split up, the son of Demeter heading to his farm to pack what he could and say good bye to his grandmother and Kei to finish off his packing as well.

Once he was done, his backpack resting on the kitchen table with his bow, Kei wandered into Akiteru's room. 

He hadn't been in there since he was young, the room still as it was before, the shrine to Apollo still sitting in the corner though now, no candles were lit and the thing was coated in dust. 

Slowly, Kei took his time as he dusted each figurine off, holding each piece delicately as if they would crumble between his fingers.

Once he was done with that, he lit a tea candle, the only one he could find and as he had seen Akiteru do every night once he thought Kei was asleep, he began to pray out loud.

He didn't know where to start, if anything he felt stupid talking out loud to himself.

"I...I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even care but," Kei heaved a sigh. "Please dad, just can you watch out for us? Just so we can get to camp? I know, you probably have a lot going on and just..." 

The tears came hot and fast, Kei trying to hold back on sobbing. It was the first time he had cried in a long time, not even crying when he held his mom's hand, her pulse weaking until it was no more. 

He hadn't had the strength to cry then, his world had been crumbling right before his eyes and while he willed himself to show something he found himself too shocked to cry.

"Please."

Once he was done, he pulled his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt, then went to wash his face.

He went back to Akiteru's room and grabbed the dusty picture frame that was on the nightstand and added it into his bag.

He sat at the table and waited for Tadashi's return, writing a letter for his human father should he ever come back.

That done, he went through the house turning off all the lights and shutting all the curtains. 

Tadashi returned, his father waiting for them outside in his truck and Kei trudged out and locked the door behind him, leaving his key under the doormat.

The sun was bright and as he stepped into it, he felt warm and safe.

At that moment Kei knew they would be okay, that he would be okay. 

He climbed into the truck, and as they drove away he never looked back.

He would only move forward from here on out.


End file.
